With rapid development of communications technologies, there are increasing functions and call making manners of a mobile terminal. Multiparty calls greatly facilitate our personal and work lives. The multiparty call, that is, an online multiparty call implemented by various means, can implement multiparty, remote, and real-time online communication in a manner such as a conference call or a video conference.
In the prior art, terminals that participate in a multiparty call need to send same data to other terminals that participate in the call. However, because each terminal that participates in the multiparty call needs to send the same data to the other terminals that participate in the call, a dramatic increase in traffic is caused, and a network delay increases.